


The right person

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: This is actually my first fic but I didn't posted it on Tumblr because I thought it was too long. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.Shoutout to the most amazing Skam group chat ever. Uwu you so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic but I didn't posted it on Tumblr because I thought it was too long. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Shoutout to the most amazing Skam group chat ever. Uwu you so much.

Elia swallowed. Suddenly he was very nervous and he didn’t know what to do. Since the Christmas party he couldn’t stop thinking about Filippo. He tried to talk to Martino about Filippo but he didn’t know how. And now here he was. Luchino and he had stopped by the restaurant to play another round of football table. He knew Martino and Niccolo had lunch with Eva and Eleonora but he didn’t know Filippo would be there as well. To be honest he had no idea why they were having lunch in the first place. The moment he spotted the pink hair he froze. He instantly knew who it belonged to. There was only one guy who could pull it off. When the older boy turned around and looked at him, he was dumbstruck. He couldn’t say anything. Luchino gave him a weird look. Elia cleared his throat.  
‘Marti, are you coming to play?’ he managed to get out.  
‘Shouldn’t we wait for Gio?’ Martino asked.  
‘No, Gio is not coming.’  
‘Okay, you start going and then I’ll reach you there. Warm up.’ Martino said. When they left Elia felt like he was being watched. So he turned around one more time and saw that Filippo was looking at his ass. Filippo was checking him out! When Filippo’s eyes met his, Elia couldn’t help but smile. Filippo looked surprised for a second and then there appeared a smirk on his face.  
That whole day he couldn’t stop thinking about their little moment and he couldn’t help but think he was being pathetic. He felt like some love-struck fool. He didn’t deny he had some strong feelings for Filippo, but he felt ridiculous. He barely knew the guy! The whole night he was trying to figure out how to get in contact with Filippo but every plan seemed stupid. Needless to say it was a long and restless night for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elia was angry. He loved his friends but they drove him crazy sometimes. Apparently Martino and Niccolo had the great idea to set him up with Silvia. How they came up with that was a mystery to him. It didn’t make any sense. Not once did he ever say he liked the girl. Luchino on the other hand was smitten with her. They knew that! He picked up a stone and threw it against a bin. He signed. He felt his phone vibrating and looked at screen. Martino was calling, he declined the call. Martino had texted him this morning to meet up. Giovanni had seemed very excited about it, a little bit too excited. So after some interrogation and a pillow fight, Giovanni admitted he was actually going to meet Silvia for a date. Elia had stormed out of the house, yelling that he wasn’t into her and that they should give it up already. Now he was sitting on a container in the park, throwing stones against another one. He didn’t know if Silvia knew about the date or if the girls had tricked her as well. He felt a little bit guilty for not showing up, but he was too angry with his friends. He would text her later.   
‘What are you so angry about?’ a voice said behind him. Elia turned around so quickly he was scared he actually had a whiplash. Filippo smiled at him and gestured to the empty space next to Elia.  
‘Can I?’ Elia nodded, he was so shocked he couldn’t speak. Ever since he discovered this place a few weeks ago he hadn’t see a single soul. He didn’t expect anyone here, especially not the boy he had a crush on.  
‘So what brings you to my place?’ Filippo asked raising an eyebrow.   
‘Your place?’ Elia managed to get out. Smooth Elia, smooth.   
‘O yeah. Didn’t you know? This is mine.’ Filippo smirked. Elia just looked and him and blinked. He had no idea what to say and fiddled with his hands. Filippo must have sense this because after a few seconds of silence his smirk changed into a little smile.  
‘This is my secret hiding place. I thought I was the only one who knew about it.’  
‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know that. I discovered this place a few weeks ago when I was wandering through the park.’  
‘Well, I guess there are worse people to share this with. I’m okay with sharing my place with you. Well you and Martino.’ Elia felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.   
‘Marti? How does he know about this place?’ Filippo smiled.   
‘It’s a long story, darling. I don’t want to take all your time.’ Elia stared into Filippo’s eyes and hesitated for a second.  
‘I have all day.’ he said shyly. And a big smile appeared on Filippo’s face. And that moment Elia knew he was a goner.


	3. Chapter 3

Elia rested his head on Luchino’s shoulder. Luchino put an arm around him.  
‘You okay, El?’ Elia hummed.  
‘I’m sorry the boys tried to set me up with Silvia.’ Elia said.  
‘Don’t worry about, I know you don’t like her. Besides ever since you stood her up we’ve been texting.’ Luchino grinned. Elia had texted Luchino where to meet Silvia on the day of their ‘date’. The girls did not tell Silvia she was going on a date with Elia and she was mad that the girls tried to set her up with him. Luchino had took her out for a lunch to cheer her up and apparently they had been in touch.  
‘So it’s finally happening huh?’ Elia asked. Luchino shrugged.  
‘I hope so. I think she finally realises I’m not that bad.’ Elia lifted his head a little and looked at his best friend.  
‘She would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend, Luchi.’ He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out. He had a text from Filippo. After their day in the park they exchanged numbers and they have been texting non-stop. Everyday Elia felt himself falling for Filippo more and more. Elia smiled.  
‘So, who has you smiling like this?’ Luchino asked. Elia put his phone away and bit his lip. He looked at Luchino and took a deep breath.  
‘Filippo.’ It was quieted for a moment. And it looked like Luchino was in deep thought.  
‘Filippo? As in Marti’s friend, Ele’s brother?’ Elia nodded.  
‘Wow, are you...? Do you like him?’  
‘Yes, I really do.’  
‘So, are you gay?’ Luchino asked.  
‘No, I still like girls. But I also like boys.’   
‘So you’re bisexual? Did I get it right?’ Elia laughed.  
‘Yes, I am bi.’ Luchino looked proud and Elia couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend. Suddenly Luchino pulled him into a big hug.  
‘Thank you for telling me. I’m happy for you’. Elia swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Luchino back.  
‘So tell me more about Filippo. Did you hook up? Are you boyfriends?’ Elia leaned back into the couch and told Luchino everything. And he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked next to each other. They had spent the day together and when they were both getting hungry Elia had taken Filippo to his favorite pizzeria. It had been the best day of his life and Elia didn’t want it to end. Now they were walking back home and Elia gathered up his courage.  
‘Can I ask you for some advice, since you are a guru.’ he said. Filippo nodded. Elia took a deep breath.  
‘A few months ago I met this guy and I can’t stop thinking about him. I like him very much, I even went on a date with him. I want to ask him out on a second date but I don’t know how. I don’t even know if he realized it was a date. What do you think I should do?’ Filippo stared at him for a few seconds, his face was blank.  
‘There are a couple of things you could do. You could go by his place and ask him. Or you can call him or text him.’  
‘What do you think I should say?’   
‘Just tell him you had fun and you want to do it again. Say you want a second date, so there is no misunderstanding about that.’ Elia nodded and took out his phone. He scrolled down to Filippo’s name and started to write: I really enjoyed this night. Do you want to go on a second date with me? Xx Elia. He pressed send and looked at Filippo. Filippo didn’t look at him and had his lips pressed together. They continued their walk in silence. When they arrived at Filippo’s building everything looked dark.   
‘Looks like Ele isn’t home. I’m going to call her for a second, see where she is.’ Filippo said. Elia nodded, watching how Filippo took out his phone. He felt the nerves running through his body. He saw the surprised look on Filippo’s face.  
‘Uhm, Elia, you accidently sent the message for your guy to me.’ Elia took a step closer to Filippo and shook his head.  
‘It wasn’t an accident.’ This time it was Filippo who looked dumbstruck.  
‘What?’  
‘You know, for a guru you pretty oblivious.’ Elia smiled, taking another step closer. Their faces where only inches from each other. Elia swallowed and brought his hand to Filippo’s face. With his fingertips he stroked Filippo’s cheek. Filippo closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into Elia’s touch. With his thumb he followed the lines of Filippo’s lips and he leaned in closer. He hesitated for a moment and looked at Filippo with the question in his eyes. Filippo gave a small nod and Elia brushed his lips against Filippo’s. You could hardly call it a kiss but it already made Elia wanting more, wanting everything. He leaned back a little bit and smiled when Filippo chased his lips.   
‘So what do you say?’ he asked. Filippo looked at him confused. Elia fondly rolled his eyes.  
‘Do you want to go on a second date with me?’ A large smile appeared on Filippo’s face.  
‘Yes, I really want to go on a second date with you.’ Elia beamed. He felt Filippo’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer. And this time it was Filippo who leaned in first and kissed him. Elia signed into the kiss. He was finally with the person he belonged to.


End file.
